A camera shutter is well known and utilized in a wide variety of camera applications to generally control when electromagnetic radiation reaches the camera's imaging system. For example, a camera shutter may be employed in an infrared camera. The camera shutter may be closed, as an example, when calibrating the infrared detector or to protect the camera from external thermal radiation, such as when the camera is switched off.
As an example, FIGS. 1a and 1b show an exploded perspective view and a top view, respectively, of a conventional infrared camera shutter mechanism 100. Camera shutter mechanism 100 includes a motor 102, a wiring harness 104, a metal pinion gear 106, a metal face gear 108, a metal gearbox 112, a metal shaft 114, a paddle 116 (also known as a shutter), a torsional spring 118, and inserts 120. Motor 102 receives power via wiring harness 104 to rotate pinion gear 106, which rotates shaft 114 via face gear 108 to move paddle 116 (e.g., into an open or closed shutter position). Torsional spring 118 functions as an anti-vibration spring to act directly against paddle 116. The various components of camera shutter mechanism 100 are secured within or to gearbox 112 by fasteners 110 (e.g., metal bolts) and inserts 120, which are pressed onto shaft 114.
In general, it is desirable for a camera shutter mechanism to possess certain features or functions, such as low cost and ease of manufacture, small and lightweight, low power requirements, and reliable over an extended period of time, frequency of use, or wide temperature range. As an example, camera shutter mechanism 100 may be relatively difficult to manufacture, with certain labor intensive and expensive manufacturing processes. As a result, there is a need for improved techniques for providing a camera shutter mechanism.